Bosses
The Elements Awoken Mod adds 11 bosses to Terraria that can all be challenged at different stages of the game. Each boss features unique AI, drops, Treasure Bags and lore. The bosses are summoned using their respective Boss Summons The bosses in Elements Awoken are quite challenging compared to vanilla bosses but have excellent drops that can help the player throughout the game. The bosses are not needed to be defeated in order to progress but are recommended to be killed due to their useful drops and to remove the pre-boss events that occur. Under-equipped players will find these bosses difficult so it is suggested that proper arenas, weapons, armor, and accessories are prepared before fighting these bosses. Most of these bosses are powerful so check their page for helpful tips and tricks so you can beat these bosses. (Note: Some Sprites may be outdated or spoilers... Do not expect some of them to appear in game...) Bosses Pre-Hardmode Wasteland Wasteland is a scorpion born from a failed experiment. It has 4300 life (5000 in Expert Mode). It is summoned in the desert by using the Mutated Scorpion and does not spawn naturally. Wasteland is a relatively easy boss and should be fought shortly after the Eye Of Cthulhu has been defeated. It has a rather simple AI where it will walk slowly at the player, firing bursts of three stingers. Wasteland has multiple moves and attacks it will use. At the beginning of the fight he will dig up from underneath the player and during the fight he will burrow into the ground and come up from a random sand sprout that spawn as it burrows. It also will summon small scorpions which will attack you. Drops : • Venom Gland 100% (EXPERT) • Stinger 33% • Pincer 33% • Scorpion Blade 33% (treasure bag 50%/50% with stinger) • Chitin Staff • Wasteland Trophy 10% • Wasteland Mask 10% • Treasure Bag (EXPERT) 100% Infernace Infernace is a fire demon with 8500 health (12,000 in Expert Mode). It is summoned using the Fire Core while in the Underworld. Infernace is intended to be fought after Skeletron, but before the Wall of Flesh. After Skeletron has been defeated, meteors rain from the sky randomly until Infernace is defeated. Drops : • Fire Heart (EXPERT) • Inferno Vortex • Infernace Trophy • Fire Essence • Infernace Mask • Fire Blaster • Flare Sword 33% • Fire Harpy Staff Hardmode Scourge Fighter The Scourge Fighter is a prototype mech that follows and flies around the player, it will also fly away from the player during certain moments of the battle. It can be summoned by using a Scourge Remote at nighttime. It shoots bullets at the player and releases mini fighters to attack the player. It shoots down many rockets from the sky and dodging. Drops : • Scourge Fighter Rocket Launcher • Scourge Fighter Trophy • Scourge Fighter Laser • Scourge Fighter Machine Gun Regaroth Regaroth is a powerful thunder serpent that must be summoned in the sky using Swirling Energies. He charges at the player and occasionally shoots energy balls and energy portals rapidly at the player dealing moderate damage on hit. Regaroth can be very hard without proper equipment and an arena and getting caught in his energy balls can kill the player quickly. It is intended to be fought after the Mechanical Bosses and after a Mechanical Boss has been defeated, lightning strikes occur during storms until he is defeated. Drops : • Stone of Hope (EXPERT) • The Silencer • Starstruck • Sky Essence • Regaroth Trophy • Energy Staff • Regaroth Mask • Eye of Regaroth The Celestial The Celestial is a corrupted celestial being that is summoned with the Stone Of The Stars in the night. It has eye-like minions which swirl around her and shoot with lasers, while it tries to deal contact damage. As her health goes down, she changes colours and gets new attacks. She goes after these forms: Solar, Stardust, Nebula and Vortex. Drops : • Celestial's Gaze • The Celestial Trophy • Celestial Inferno • Eyeball Staff Permafrost Permafrost is a frost wizard turned into a hatred spirit that is summoned in the snow biome during the night by using the Ancient Ice Crystal. The boss follows and fires projectiles at the player, also creating a shield composed of aura balls that the player must destroy before damaging, the lower the health, the more aura's. The boss can be pretty challenging at times. He is supposed to be fought after Plantera has been defeated. After Plantera has been defeated the player will be given a debuff called Hypothermia Drops: • Soul of the Frost (EXPERT) 100% • Snowdrift • Permafrost Trophy • Frost Essence • Permafrost Mask • Ice Reaver 33% • Ice Wrath 33% • Flurry • Treasure Bag (Expert) 100% Obsidious Obsidious is a Terrarian turned into a being of obsidian due to a certain artifact. He is summoned at nighttime using an Ulticore. Obsidious will start firing barrages of fire projectiles whilst dashing at the player. He will then remain stationary in which he will slowly fire shadowflame blasts at the player and fire rays of particles in random directions, afterwards, he will again follow the player whilst rapidly firing shadowflame blasts, the AI will soon reset and it start again by firing barrages of fire. Obsidious will drop a variety of different Melee weapons some of which are based on its attack. Drops : • Violet Edge • Ultramarine • Magmarox Aqueous Aqueous is a transformed ocean knight corrupted by the thought of revenge, summoned by using the Strange Shell in the ocean. Intended to be fought after Duke Fishron, but before Lunatic Cultist, this boss can be challenging and is recommended using ranged weapons to defeat her. Drops : • Aqueous Mask (EXPERT) 100% • The Wave • Water Essence • High Tide • Aqueous Trophy • Briny Buster 33% • Ocean's Razor 33% • Bubble Popper 33% • Treasure Bag (EXPERT) 100% The Guardian The Guardian is the leader of an ancient race, that is summoned using theAncient TabletAncient Rune after the Lunatic Cultist, but before the Moon Lord. (crafted with a temple fragment from The Eye and Dragon's Breath from The Ancient Dragon). The Guardian acts like the Eye first, but as it's health goes down it will fly rapidly around and at the player shooting exploding fire blasts, raining swords from above the player and dashing at the player. The Guardian can be challenging if you do not have high mobility while fighting it. Drops : • The Guardian Mask • The Guardian Trophy • Temple's Wrath • Godslayer • Inferno Storm Post-Moon Lord [[Volcanox|'Volcanox']] Volcanox is the core of the Underworld summoned with the Charred Core. It Behaves similarly to Plantera, in fact it has a lot in common with Plantera, shooting projectiles and following the player. In Phase 2 it changes it's sprite and releases a ring of tentacles in a ring form which share around 60,000 health each in Expert. Drops : • Volcanox Mask • Hearth • Volcanox Trophy • Firestarter Staff • Combustia • Fates Flame • Ember Burst The Void Leviathan The Void Leviathan is the monstrous giant serpent from the depths of the void, summoned with the Beacon of Eternal Abyss at nighttime. It can only be damaged on its weak spots in its body and moves very quickly. If the player gets to close to the head, the Void Leviathan will dash hastily at the player at rapid speeds which is near impossible to dodge. It is recommended that the player stays at a safe distance and uses projectiles to kill the Void Leviathan. Players should be prepared very well, as the Void Leviathan is pretty hard. Drops : • Amulet of Destruction (EXPERT) • Void Leviathan Mask • Void Leviathan Trophy • Void Leviathan Heart • Void Inferno • Void Essence • Endless Abyss Blaster • Cosmic Wrath • Blade of the Night • Reaperstorm • Pike of Eternal Despair • Extinction Bow Azana '''Azana '''is the godlike warrior of chaos, summoned with a Mystic Plating at night. She behaves like the Eye of Cthulhu initially, only barraging projectiles at the player. After she is defeated, her second phase appears, behaving like a bullet hell boss. Drops : Phase 1 : • Chaotic Gaze Phase 2 : • Gleam of Annhialation • Discordant Bar • Pandemonium • Purge Rifle • Anarchy • Azana Mask • Chaotic Impaler • Azana Trophy Boss Order | | Scourge FighterThe Celestial |}